The Life She Lead!
by destructivedoll
Summary: Ever wonder what the girls and Briar lives were like before the books well here is my version. After this i will do Tris, then Daja and then Briar. Enjoy. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 Sandry from the beginning

The Life She Lead

Summary: Every wonder what the girls and Briar lives were like before the books well heres my version. After this i will do Tris ,then Daja and then Briar. Enjoy.

Disclamer: I don't own the charactors of Tamora Pierce unfortuantly. But I do own every book minus ,like, 2.

Chapter 1 - Sandry from the beginning

Emelan, Sandry is visiting her uncle at age 6

Sandry was walking around the halls looking for the one door to the looms. There it was. She slipped in as she heard Pirisi call "Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, come here this instant. I know you are around here somewhere." The six year old girl held her breath as the Trader walked by calling her name. She had, thankfully, slipped in unnoticed. She wandered around watching the people at there looms. "THERE YOU ARE" came an loud voice. _Cat dirt _the girl thought _I got caught again!_ "I am sorry, Pirisi" Sandry apoligized head down. "You should not be here you are a lady of honor ,NOT a weaver" She scolded "Now come it is time for your lessons". _i hate lessons i am only 6 and learning latin and yanjing and other thing most of my friends who AREN'T noblty dont learn until they are older. oh well. _ "Yes, Pirisi" she replied obidently. "Good girl now lets go.

Later.

_That was not fun. oh well. At least now i can stitch with the other female nobles who are here as well as Pirisi. YEAH! _thought Sandry as she entered the room. She sat down on her chair and started to stitch as the others stitched and talked ,actually, more like gossiped. She ignored their gossip and consintrated on her stitching it was of a Toucan sitting on a grape vined tree and eating grapes. _I am only six and i can stitch better then most of the adults here _She thought proudly. A maid came in and called "Lady Sandrilene and Miss Pirisi ,Lady Sylvina and Master Aymar request you to come to their rooms"

_Oh great _Sandry thought her smile faltering _here it comes. We are probably going to leave soon and go to Yanjing as they have been planing for months. yeah... _ "My Lady please come now" said Pirisi. Sandry stood up shook her skirts out "I am coming" she said unhappily.

To be continued...

If I get at least 10 reviews then I will continue with the series. TaTa until then.

DancingSilverWolf


	2. Chapter 2 The goodbyes and who ever sai...

The Life She Lead!

Summary: Ever wonder what the girls and Briar lives were like before the books well here is my version. After this i will do Tris, then Daja and then Briar. Enjoy.

Author Note:

dsw: Hello to all you readers out there, thanks for reading so far I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed oh and I know I said I wouldn't update till I got 10 reviews well screw that I got bored and wrote these chapters during the FIRST day of my 5 day weekend.

To the one person who reviewed; Ta-dao

I know that Latin is not one of there languages perhaps I should have stated what I meant when we read Tamora Pierce books they have Trader Talk in then which you can read and learn. Which is what she does except she reads books about our world and for her that's fiction. So she took and interest in a book that 'made up Latin' as one of Its Languages. So now you understand why I used Latin. Thanks for Listening and I don't own Tamora Pierces Characters only like ALL her books. Oh and from this point forth Her parent's names are as they are in the books: Her Mother: Countess Amiliane fa Landred Father: Count Nattin fer Toren. Thanks:D

Chapter 2 - The good-byes and who ever said good-byes were good?

Emelan, Sandry is visiting her Uncle at age 6

"Sandry, my dear" said her father "we know you do not wish to leave your Uncle nor Emelan but we must go to Yanjing as we planned a month ago so we need you to go to you quarters, pack you satchel and make sure Pirisi packs all of your stuff". "Yes" agreed her mother "Now make sure you don't forget to pack anything. Pirisi please take Lady Sandry to her rooms". "Yes Lady Amiliane, Yes Count Nattin" Curtsied Pirisi "Come along Lady Sandry, right this way." "Yes coming Pirisi" responded Sandry with a curtsy toward her parents and then followed Pirisi out of the room to her 5 room suite were she had been staying in for the past two months.

She put two books in her satchel, then she placed a light cotton dress, then she placed her traveling sewing kit in her bag carefully. "I am packed Pirisi, can you pack the rest of my stuff in the boxes I wish to go see my friends in the city before I leave, Thanks" Sandry shouted as she ran toward the entrance of the castle. She asked one of the footmen to saddle her horse, Weaver, (LOL) then she climbed up cursing (not seriously bad words she is SIX for gods sake) the person who decided women had to ride sidesaddle, when the footman commented that his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother had came up with idea she immediately shut-up. Cursing herself silently for cursing someone out loud she galloped off to the village play area were she saw her 3 friends sitting and stitching like they all normally did and gossiping of course. Sandry dismounted and walked over. "Hello Lady Sandry," they all said ignoring her sigh, she had of course told her friends to call her Sandry but that hadn't worked well. "Um….. Morgana, Kiesa, Andry…. um….I am leaving," she said silent tears coursing down her face. "What ever do you mean," asked Morgana, one of the oldest (7), a pretty straight, long black haired, black-eyed girl with a tan and a southern accent. "Pray do tell," said Andry, the other oldest a girl who happened to be Morgana's identical twin but with shorter hair and pulled up in a dignified bun. "I am leaving for Yanjing tomorrow," Sandry said sadly. "No please don't leave," cried Kiesa, a young girl of 6 as well, she was very beautiful already she had blond wispy hair all curly and each strand a different shade of blond anything from honey blond to ash blond, her eyes were a grayish-blue and she stood only a hair shorter than Sandry's own 3 ft. 4 in. while the others were a good few inches taller and she had pale skin and a northern accent. "I must Mother and Father command it," answered Sandry. "Well I must be going now that I have said my good byes" said Sandry as she ran to her horse waving wildly and the girls behind her by the great oak tree. She leaped on to Weaver's back in a much undignified way and galloped back to the palace 20 minutes before the evening dinner.

To be continued in the next chapter…..

Author note: so what did you think, I enjoyed writing this I might even manage two more this weekend I will be bored out my mind so JOY something to do. Oh and don't forget to review and read my friend's on my profile's fanfictions too. Oh and for those who wish to know how long this fanfict. will be who knows certainly not me I write until it is over. CYA

DancingSilverWolf


	3. Chapter 3 – The Dinner or was it one n…?...

The Life she Lead!

Summary: Ever wonder what the girls and Briar lives were like before the books well here is my version. After this I will do Tris, then Daja and then Briar. Enjoy.

Author Note:

DancingSilverWolf: Hello all you great people who are reading this out there. Lalalala I am Hyper Energized on the excitement of my favorite anime is coming on to my TV tomorrow FINALLY.

Inner Voice: dryly I think we can ALL tell That.

DancingSilverWolf:ignores Oh YESSS! I am writing this late into the night my head is filled with ideas which want to become part of this story sooo ON with the story hit it Inner-Voice.

Inner Voice: She doesn't own anything of Tamora Pierces.

DancingSilverWolf: YES I DO I OWN LIKE ALL THE BOOKS DUH

Inner Voice: whatever

DSW: Don't Whatever ME

Inner Voice: whatever

DSW: I SAID Don't Whatever ME

Inner Voice: whatever

DSW: ARE YOU NOT LISTING TO ME

Inner Voice's AutoResponce: Whatever

DSW: WHERE DID YOU GET AN AUTORESPONCE

Inner Voice's AutoResponce: Whatever

DSW: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inner Voice's AutoResponce: Whatever and now on with the story.

Chapter 3 – The Dinner or was it one n…? and Dreams

Sandry changed quickly into the dinner gown Pirisi had left out on her bed along with a nightgown and traveling clothes. She walked to dinner in a green silk high-necked gown stitched with pink, yellow, blue, red, purple, and black roses and butterflies toward the bottom. Sandry sat in one of the violet plush dinner chairs and ate a little from each of the 6 courses. She only half listened as the adults talked of business and such unimportant things, to her anyway. Sandry looked up after the 6th course and realized the adults were watching her. "Yes," she asked face red in embarrassment of being caught inattentive. "We asked If you were all packed and ready for tomorrow," Said her Great Uncle kindly. "Yes mama, yes father, and yes Uncle" she answered. "Good" was the reply as the adults resumed their former conversation.

After dinner Sandry went to bed and dreamed of fun times with Andry, Kiesa, and Morgana.

-Dreams-

_It was the time Mama had given Sandry 4 gold nobles and told her to split it with her friends so the could all go shopping. The girls had gasped in awe when Sandry told them one of the four was for each of them. As the girls had been shopping they stopped by a market and the girls except Sandry had spent half of their money to buy food for there family which would last for at least 6 months. Then the girls had spent all the rest of their money save a copper penny or two in a sewing store where they had brought various clothes and strings to sew with and even some new needles._

_-_

_Then there was the time the girls had been given one of Sandry's cat's kittens. String, the mother cat had given birth to 3 healthy turtleshell kittens. If she hadn't found homes for them they would have been drowned. She let the girls pick one kitten they wanted. Kiesa had picked the odd ball of the bunch, her fur was more speckled than spotted meaning there were less spots and she had an odd leaf mark on her forehead and belly. Kiesa had named her SpottedLeaf. SpottedLeaf was a lot like Kiesa both were kind, and gentle and hated fighting but was always willing to make some one feel better. Andry had picked out an orange-brown spotted one, and named it Fireheart because of its heart shaped patch of fur on his chest. He was a lot like Andry; both were VERY mischievous and were forever getting into trouble. And Morgana had picked out a white and very light gray spotted kitten she had named Princess because of the way she had held herself like she was the best kit in the entire world and all should bow down to her much like Morgana herself._

_-End of Dreams-_

Sandry woke up, remembered her dreams put her face into her pillow and started to cry she knew how much she would miss the girls and was not looking forward to tomorrows leave and with that thought she cried herself into a restless sleep.

To be continued…….

So what did you think…

Inner Voice's AutoResponce: Whatever

Hey

Inner Voice's AutoResponce: Don't forget to Review.

HEY I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT. WELL WHATEVER!

Inner Voice's AutoResponce: Don't forget to Review. And thanks for reading.

Hey-y-y-y-y AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inner Voice's AutoResponce: Bye for now

LoL

DancingSilverWolf


	4. Chapter 4 The Leaving & Gifts

The Life she Lead!

Summary: Ever wonder what the girls and Briar lives were like before the books well here is my version. After this I will do Tris, then Daja and then Briar. Enjoy.

Author Note:

DancingSilverWolf: I thank the few people who read this and the ones who REVIEW hint hint anyhoo sorry for not updating I have been really busy. Stupid teachers... 3 teachers gave us projects at the same time (Monday) that are due TOMARROW. Aughhhhhhhhhh but I finished them all Wednesday, Thursday, and Today! Then I had 3 major Test to study for they were today they went … ok. So I wrote a bit longer of a chapter. So enjoy. :-D

Also special thanks goes to keithsknightsgirl. Please read her review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tamora Pierce except all the books minus two. TAMORA PIERCE RULESSSSSS! YEAH!

Chapter 4 – The Leaving & Gifts

The next morning Sandry climbed on top of Weaver and trotted next to Pirisi, who was riding a chestnut mare, with a white mane and tail named Chessy. Sandry's own horse was a golden horse with a long black mane and white tail.

Sandry was quiet as they left the castle. As they trotted through the village, Kiesa, Morgana and Andry ran up to Sandry. "Sandry, we will miss you soooo much," Kiesa cried. "I drew this for you." Sandry took the paper handed to her and took a good look at the picture, it was of the four of them under the great oak tree stitching, and Weaver was grazing near them. "Oh Kiesa its beautiful," breathed Sandry as she tucked the picture very carefully into a saddle bag. "Yes, that's all fine and dandy," said Morgana,"but let me give Sandry her gift Kiesa." Sandry took the package and pilled away at the brown packaging. In it was a pine green and sky blue wool cloak. It was Dark Green at the bottom and went lighter and lighter until it was bluish then got darker and darker until it was sky blue. "Wow," said Sandry astonished as she put it on,' it cozy." Morgana beamed as Andry pushed forward handing a big package to Sandry. "Thisisforyou", she said quickly, "I hope you like it, and I researched the yanjing style so you'll fit in." Sandry took the big package and opened it and gasped. In the package was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was green silk with a little blue and gold on it. "I saved for ages so I could make this especially for you and it was worth it," explained Andry. "Ohh… I LOVE IT," Sandry said tears in her eyes, "I love all the gifts you wonderful friends made me." Sandry reached into the front of the saddle and pulled out 3 gold crowns and 3 silver crescents. "I really didn't think of gifts, Sorry, but here," Sandry said apologetically handing out I gold crown and I silver crescent to each of the girls. "THANK YOU," the girls cried now sobbing, "we will miss you soooo much." "And I'll miss each of you when I am in Yanjing," Sandry said now breaking into tears herself. "Thank you all," Sandry called as she galloped down the road to answer her nurse's beckon.

Continued in next chapter…

After word: I liked that chapter it was not as long as it looked when I wrote it in my notebook… strange. Oh well so what didja think. Oh don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5 The Trip part one

The Life She Lead!

Summary:Ever wonder what the girls and Briar lives were like before the books well here is my version. After this I will do Tris, then Daja and then Briar. Enjoy.

Author Note:I thank all my reviewers. Sorry for not updating in so long I got grounded from my internet access for being on to long eh heh. Oh well while I was off the internet I rewrote my bio (please read it) wrote all these chapters even if I have not posted it and I have two new fanfictions I am not sure if I want to post both yet but I am positive about Elemental Slayers. (So if you like InuYasha then u should read mine especially if u like Miroku + Sango romances there my favorite.)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Tamora Pierce characters but I do own most of the books. I am obsessed with the books. XP

Key

Regular font narrator

_Italic font Thoughts_

"**CAPS BOLD" yelling**

"regular in quotes" talking

**bold books, letters, ect.**

Chapter 5 The Trip part 1

As Lady Sandrilene fa Toren trotted away Andry gasped "girls we called her just plain Sandry." Morgana and Kiesa gasped as well "why, you're right." Then all three smiled at on another and waved at the galloping horse.

As Sandry galloped into the distance she smiled as she recalled _they called me just plain Sandry_. Pirisi smiled warmly "Come on, Lady Sandry, we must leave. Her smile turned into a frown when she looked at Weaver whose sides were heaving and sweat was foaming all over her coat. (A/N she does not have rabies or anything) "Lady Sandry," Pirisi commented, "You should change horses, Weaver is a pregnant horse who's in her last month. You should not be riding her, so go put her away in the cart and ride Silverstream." Sandry sighed, "O.k." Sandry asked the cart driver, who drove the horses not being ridden, to please stop to allow her to change horses. The rest of the carriages and wagons continued. She put her horse away and one of the stable hands started caring for her. Sandry thanked him and took out Silverstream, saddled her up, and then galloped to Pirisi. "There" she said. Silverstream was a truly magnificent horse. She was a light gray horse with a silver sheen. She had a creamy white mane and tail with black liquid eyes. As they rode Pirisi asked "so did you read your lessons". "Eeps" squeaked Sandry, "sorry." "…" "Sorry," Sandry repeated a little sheepishly. "Go to your carriage and read them through and then we will review them," was Pirisi's stern reply. "Yes ma'am," Sandry replied meekly. She dismounted, gave her reigns to Pirisi and climbed into the carriage. She pulled out a history book, sighed, and then began to read about the Yanjing history.

**The start of the Yanjing began with**

**its earliest ruler the Great Hang Dan.**

**Then ten years into his rule,**

**in the year 115 AG some**

**new conquer came and sent assassins.**

**The assassins missed thanks**

**to a little cat who was waving**

**at the Emperor Hang Dan.**

**That is were the Yanjing get**

**today's legend of the lucky**

**cat. The lucky cat is a **

**cat with one paw, always**

**the right paw, raised in a **

**wave. That famous wave.**

_This is soooo boring_ thought Sandry _I am only six why do I need to now all this._ "Do **all **your lessons," called Pirisi from next to the carriage. Sandry sighed. She put down The History of the Yanjing. She picked up a slate and started on her mathematics a half of an hour later she was working on her last problem. "…um three plus seven divided by five times ten plus on would equal umm… twenty-one!" "There," Sandry popped her head out the carriage "I am done…Pirisi, what's wrong?" "Bandits," was the one word that slipped out of Pirisi's mouth before "back into the carriage Lady Sandry." Pirisi rode next to the carriage and muttered something in trader talk. Suddenly there was a warm liquidly feeling seeping into the carriage and around it and Pirisi. "A protection spell," breathed Sandry longing to be able to have her own magic. The 2 mages hired by her father to protect them both raised their hands and yelled in an ancient language. In a brilliant flash the raiders/bandits disappeared. "Where did they go, Pirisi," Sandry questioned as Pirisi let down the barriers. "In to the Duke of Emelans jail house." "Wow," exclaimed Sandry. "Lady Sandry," cried a voice "its Weaver, there is something happening to her," cried the young man. "Already," Sandry said disbelief in her voice and then running off when she saw the look in his eyes.

A/N Mwahahahahaha I am soooo evil it's a cliffe and no one but me knows what will happen next so what do you think? Please click that lovely little button that says review! What do you say? Pretty Please.


	6. Chapter 6 Authors Note

The Life She Lead!

Authors Note:

Lili: Hello all readers

Mia: We are sorry _we_ have not updated this story

Bree: We are writing this after the _**kind** _review we got from **eveleyn**.

Lili: We received this account from Kara, and we are continuing HER story so we have come up with ideas that correspond with the story line.

Mia: So forgive us.

Bree: to be blunt we haven't come up a thing --;

Lili: Soooo….. n. ……if u want us to actually update with an actual chapter do us a favor and give us some idea about what should happen next

Mia: Not only that but we have been hard at work with the other stories and our newest one which will be posted soon…

Bree: Plus we have band after school and we had it Friday till 8:30 and Saturday till 5:30 and we have school work to deal with on top of that all……..

Lili: so please if u want us to update either e-mail us ur ideas at or review us ur ideas thanx. n.n

Mia: And we are sorry for not updating in soo long and causing some readers to go suicidal.

Bree: evil look as for eveleyn…I am sorry u think we are evil but that would only be Lili and me…Mia is an angel …and how did u kno about the dropping off a cliff…'cept that was only me and I did it the safe way…from an airplane about 5000 feet (I think) skydiving and then from a bridge…BUNGEE JUMPING…fun and yea lots of people have heard from us…and k we will update..sorry for the wait if u would review we would update…hint hint wink wink cough cough nudge nudge


	7. Chapter 7

Another Authors note!

Lili – surprise!

Mia – kk, we are most likely going to get rid of this story!

Bree- but if you guys help us out with an idea for a more exciting chappie and such, we will continue!


End file.
